Defenseless
Defenseless is the story of Irnakk, and why he was made into a Skakdi tall tale. Story One down, one more to go. I walked away from the burning town behind me, and was followed by my five Skakdi companions. Silence was a burden, a neccesity, on this mission. We trudged through the the barren landscape that was Zakaz, moving quickly, but quietly. It wasn't in Skakdi nature to move stealthly through the night, but our ultimate goal was our reward. Tonight, we would kill a powerful Skakdi warlord. Tonight we would kill Nektann. As we walked away from the Nektann's burning village a Skakdi ally, Zardok, approached me. "No Toa," he said to me. "You promised us the chance to kill a Toa, Irnakk." Irnakk, that's me. A gold and white armored Skakdi. I turned to Zardok and made a slight snarl of dominence. He tried to snarl back through his dark-silver face, but his battle scar kept him from using the edge of his mouth. A fourth of his mouth was shut for good. If that meant one less creature to speak to, then good. "And so you will kill a Toa," I replied. "You have the maps, you moron, you should know that." I stopped walking and looked to him one more time. "You have the map of this region, correct?" Zardok reached into the bag perched on his thigh, and gave me the map. I examined it. A two hour trek from here to Nektann's fortress. Attached to the map was the annonomys tip. The tip that was too hard to believe, yet too real to ignore: Nektann had hired a team of six renegade Toa to lead a connquest that would reach, and demolish my homeland. Kakar, my region's warlord, had enlisted me and five others with the duty of destroying the warlord before he could launch his attack. So far, we figured out that they were not in the village. Off to the fortress, then. My five allies watched me, and I lokked up from the map. "As you can probably tell, the Toa were not at the village," I said. I recieved a few snarls. "A two hour trek from here is the fortress. The Toa must be there." "And if we refuse to go any further?" One asked in a quiet, rough voice. I moved quick, bringing my claw-glove to his throat. I could feel him gulp. "Then we say you were slain by a Toa." After a few motionless moments, I retracted, and starting walking. "Let's go," I ordered. Vegetation grew, scattered around Nektann's fortress. We used the bushes as cover from the orange Toa in front of us. This Toa was big, and pulsed with muscle. He leaned against the fortress wall, a large hammer next to him. This Toa looked like a force to be reckoned with. But all I saw was another obstacle to go past. Zardok crouched next to me. "I guess the tip was positive," he said in as quiet a voice as he could. I could still hear the irritation in being proven wrong. "So what are we going to do, oh fearless leader," he asked with a grunt. I thought for a moment, then turned to the others. "I am going to scout around the fortress and look for the other five Toa," I told them looking each of them in the eyes. "Do not engage. If anyone does, they'll be walking on one foot," I snapped. With that, I stalked to the edge of the string of bushes, looked both ways, and rolled to the next. I peered above the bushes, and saw another figure in the darkness, a few meters ahead. I examined the fortress wall, and crept, as fast and silent as I could, and put my back to the wall of the corner. I peered my head around the corner, just enough to see, and spotted the second Toa. This one was a blue and gold female; a Toa of psionics. I kept that in mind to warn the others, that one can be dangerous. I climbed up the wall, and menouvered quietly around the Toa, suprised that the Toa did not recognize me. I made that another mental note. I jumped from the ledge to the tree across, latching onto the bark silently. Not far from there, I saw a purple and black Toa with a wicked looking shield. I slid down from the tree, and rolled to the next patch of brush, past the purple and black Toa. I spotted a green Toa, and quickly slid back into cover, almost being spotted. Ahead of me was the longest brush yet, the one that linked back around to my group. As soon as I got the chance, I made another quick roll to the bushes, and slowly made my way back to my squad, spotting a gray, and a red Toa. I got a blade to the throat when I crept behind my Skakdi allies. When they saw that it was me, they lowered the blade, with heitation of course. "Six Toa in total, just as we thought," I explained. "There is a Toa of Psionics directly to our left, but she seems ameteur." I looked to all of them. "Besides her, there are no major threats." Zardok looked to the orange Toa. "Let's start the slaughter." I punched hin in the head, letting out some rage. "No!," I calmed myself. "We each take one Toa. Quick and quiet if possible." Zardok gestured to the one directly ahead of them. "I want this one," he snarled. I nodded to him, then looked to the others. "You four head left, and split up when you see a Toa. Enter the fortress when you can, and meet in front of Nektann's chamber." Zardok gestured to me. "And you?" he asked with suspicion. I established two things about the dark red Toa. He wore a Kanohi Miru, and was a Toa of fire. I examined his tool, a long lance. It would be fun to fight this one. I decided to ignore that feeling, and make it quick. I smiled, and lashed out with my razor vision, sending a quick beam of razor sharp energy. The Toa rolled to the right, and the beam hit his right arm, cutting him in the tissue of his right arm. He opened his mouth to yell, but I was quick with a heel kick, covering his mouth, and knocking him on his back. I looked him in the eyes, feeling an evil grin grow. His eyes narrowed, and I felt the tempeture around me rapidly rise. Distracted, I was thrown off of him, and landed on my back. He was quick to bring his lance down on me, but I rolled backward and stood straight up. He jabbed agin, but I caught the weapon and threw it aside. I brought my claws to his stomach, cutting him. I landed a quick punch to his kanohi, knocking the mask free, and striking his head with my razor vision. I dragged the lifeless body of the Toa into the fortress, and left it at the doorstep. I took in my new surroundings, a narrow hallway made of dark gray stone. I glanced around and crept to the doorway ahead of me. I entered, and examined the seemingly endless staircase. I needed to go up eight flights of stairs. So I did. Eight slow, uninterupted flights of stairs. On my way up, two things crossed my mind. The Toa wasn't as easily taken out as he should have. How did he know to dodge like that? I dismissed that as good cunning. The second thing was the lack of security, living beings in Nektann's fortress. That one worried me. I entered the doorway, to see an annoying change of scenery: Light gray hallway with a red carpeting that led to a doorway. A failed attempt at intimidation. I walked down the hall way, but once I got the end, I was tackled hard to the side, hitting my head hard off of the wall. That dazed me. All I knew about the situation was that I was drug through the doors, and tossed on the floor of Nektann's chamber. The feeling of being dazed didn't last long, but it was quickly replaced by confusion, and an image that startled me. Looking up from the floor, I saw the orange Toa looking down on me. Next to him, grinning as best as he could was Zardok! I tried to get up, but was pushed back down to the floor by Zardok's clawed feet. "Oh Irnakk," my fellow Skakdi said to me. "How I pitty your stupidity." "You back-stabbing scum!" I yelled at him, anger boiling beyond what I thought possible. Zardok responded by shoving his foot in my face, then picking me up. The orange Toa swung his hammer, while Zardok held me still. The pain was excrutiating, and I yelled out to show for it. That's when Nektann made his entrance. He came out of a chamber in the back, a sleek, black Vortixx by his side. I looked at him and growled. The warlord let out a bone-chilling laugh and began to speak. "I hope you brought me a trophy," Nektann snapped at the Toa. "Four," he responded, throwing the tools of the rest of my team onto the ground. Nektann's grin was larger, and more evil then any grin I could make. Then he turned to me. "I would like you to meet the mastermind behind this little operation." His voice was rough, deep. "Meet Roodaka, Irnakk." I snarled again. He snarled back, and struck me with the blunt side of his tool. "So what now?" I managed to say. "You kill me." "No, that's too merciful." He grinned yet again. Roodaka began to charge a rhotuka in her hand. "Don't worry, Irnakk. You shall live on in tales told around the fire. Tales of how you move one place to another, destroying it. Tales of you being an enemy of Zakaz." I made no sound after that, just stared Nektann in the eyes with pure hatred as the Vortixx's blast struck me. And that's how I ended up a living trophy for this Warlord, my head and spine being posted on the wall, not moving, not speaking, but only thinking. And next to me, was the head of my treacherous friend. Category:Stories